Beach time with the Mafia and Demigods
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: Squalo goes to the beach with the rest of the Varia they are soon joined by the Demigods then the Vongola X generation family. Throw in a few sharks, sword play, people stabbing Fran. What else could a shark ask for? Sorry the summary sucks, the story is funny though. R&R please!


**Hi hi! I was texting my sister at 1:48 A.M. and while I was texting her She gave me this idea... well really I got the Idea by a story I was writing, but I decided to make it just Reborn! And there's one scene in here that was in that story which would be destroyed since I'm changing the story. So I made this.**

**The scene is what my sister loved the most to that story so I made this for her. Just a FYI the Arcobaleno curse is broken, so when I mention Mammon first, Female so sorry if you believe Mammon is Male, and she is normal size.  
**

**Time period, After The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. Um, Reborn cast they are five years later.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Percy Jacket and the Olympians.  
**

* * *

Superbi Squalo, was like any other assassin for the Mafia… well maybe not like any. He had a love of the ocean with his team didn't understand, whenever they went to the beach for time to relax he swam with the sharks. His team showed no concern for it, because Aloe was with him. Other people ran for their lives though. It was funny!

Until one day when they were at the beach a boy showed up with a few of his friends, he like Squalo had a sword. Squalo challenged the boy to a battle, which he accepted. It was interesting to watch the two battle with their swords. The two were flawless in their swordsmanship that the battle lasted for longer than the Varia liked. It was as if Takeshi Yamamoto was here and the two were battling.

That was… until Takeshi Yamamoto had walked up with his friends. They were visiting Italy. They had brought food… so they accept them to stay and watch. The battle continued to go on for hours and hours. Yamamoto got bored, so he decided to join them. Squalo and the boy accepted Yamamoto and the three battled.

One girl who was sitting with the group protested and joined. She screamed out a battle cry… something like "FOR ARES!" Then ran into battle, she took the side of the boy who Squalo challenged, it was odd to see Squalo and Yamamoto fighting side by side VS people they didn't know. It was interesting.

"My money is on long haired Commander and Vongola Rain." Fran suddenly said as he watched the two.

"I'll accept that bet." Mammon said as she looked at Fran, the female illusionist only grinned as she glanced at Fran then back at battle. Everyone placed bets down on who they thought would win.

They had to admit, they didn't think the girl would last very long… but she was giving Yamamoto a run for his money. She let out yet another battle cry as she attempted to slash at Yamamoto only for her to freeze and she looked tired. Yamamoto had used Kojirou while Squalo tried to use Aloe.

The Shark wouldn't attack the boy though. It swam around the boy, who seemed like he understood the shark, but wondered why the shark was flying and able to breathe out of the water.

* * *

When the battle did finally end Yamamoto… and only Yamamoto was declared the winner… everyone had cheered for both Yamamoto _and_ Squalo… but when only Yamamoto won… Needless to say Mammon took all the money saying it would be better if she took the money so no one would argue over it.

Bel called her a greedy girl which she didn't deny anything. The girl who lost went red in the face as she pouted. While the boy seemed annoyed he lost, but he accepted it. Squalo was glowing with anger as he looked kicked the sand.

"Ushishishi Squ-Squ is angry~" Bel chuckled.

"He is, does this mean he's gonna take it out on us?"

"Maybe froggy Jr."

"Hahaha that was so much fun," Yamamoto laughed as he stood there, his left hand on his neck as he watched the three losers. "Oh, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto." He said when he realized he didn't know their names.

"Percy Jackson and this is Clarisse La Rue." Percy said knowing Clarisse was having one of her episodes due to the loss.

"This is Superbi Squalo." Yamamoto looked at Squalo was who growling, fire in his eyes and in the background. "Hahaha, Squalo are you mad?"

"VOI I'LL GET YOU YAMAMOTO!" Squalo was knocked down because of a beer bottle breaking against his head.

"Your annoying me trash." Xanxus said as he sat there under the umbrella he was sitting under.

They all introduced themselves, and spent the rest of the day at the beach playing or talking. They found it odd how Percy and Squalo bonded, they both spent all their time in the water. Percy a little more than he should have been. They watched in confusion and then awe when Percy jumped out of the water like a dolphin they half expected him to squeak. But when Squalo did it his long beautiful silver hair whipped back and forth in a moe fashion, a moe background and all the moe effects went into action.

"He's so… so…" Annabeth started as she watched.

"One with the ocean~" Fran shouted as he watched Squalo.

"I bet they are hungry, here you go fresh fish!" Fran threw dead fish at them, which sharks gladly ate.

"DON'T FEED THE SHARKS IDIOT!" Everyone shouted as they watched Fran. He gave them a confused look.

"Why not? I bet they are all hungry, long haired commander hasn't had anything to eat all day." Fran informed them. They still told him not to feed the sharks.

Fran shrugged and threw more fish, it made the sharks very happy… almost too happy. Fran made the mistake of throwing in one that had blood on it. The Sharks wanted more blood so they went after Squalo and Percy… they didn't even attempt to eat them when Percy shooed them away.

Fran believed it was black magic and hide behind Mukuro. The latter only blinked as he looked down at Fran. The younger boy only hid.

"And he's Varia Quality when he is older." Levi said as he shook his head. "Squalo has bad taste in new members."

Fran stuck his tongue at Levi "I'm better Varia Quality then you sick old thunder man." Levi only glared at Fran who only went back to hiding.

Levi wanted to kill Fran then and there but he couldn't. Percy's friends only know of flames, not of the Mafia… speaking of Percy, they turned back to find that he was still swimming… they didn't know when all of the sea creatures had arrived. Squalo was amazed as well, but the shark only let out a "VOI!" before he went back swimming.

"Someone get the trash out of the water." Xanxus ordered.

The Varia all argued who should do it, everyone voted for Levi who was kicked into the water, all the sharks who couldn't attack Squalo or Percy ended up giving Levi a run for his money as he swam for his live. The Varia all laughed.

"This is better than shark week." Bel said as he watched, he was munching on popcorn with Mammon. No one knew where the popcorn came from since there was no popcorn stands anywhere.

Levi returned to the land with a shark attached to his hair… "Shark one, Levi zero." Fran said as he took a seat beside Mammon and snacked on some popcorn as well.

"Levi, get the trash." Xanxus ordered. Levi's heart pounded as he found a new strength, he pulled the shark out of his hair and threw it back in the ocean, as he dived into the water he swatted all the sharks away and made his way to Squalo and Percy, pulling the two back to the land.

"Whoa… he um… showed no mercy to those sharks." Annabeth said with a frown. She knew how much Percy loved all animals of the sea.

"We are going home." Xanxus ordered as he stood. The Varia all followed suit as Levi packed everything that belonged to the Varia up and carried all of it for them. Because they were orders that Xanxus himself gave Levi.

"Ah we should hang out again Squalo, it was fun, I actually never met someone who enjoyed the ocean like you." Percy said as he looked at Squalo. The older man only nodded.

"Voi, the same goes for you."

"How about you synchronize your calendar's." Fran voiced. The others all glared at him.

"Shut up Froggy Jr." Bel hissed as he stabbed Fran.

"What do your eyes look like?" Both Annabeth and Grover asked looking at Bel.

The prince only grinned. "Pay me and I will tell you." Mammon said before Bel could speak. Her hand was covering his mouth.

"Pay you? Eh all I have left are a few Golden Drachma." Grover said as he pulled said coins out. They never had missions in Greece so that would be useless. Or so people would think. Mammon looked like she was about to drool as she stared at them.

"Whoa it's the size of a girls scout Cookie!" Fran said as he looked at the coin. "Master what's a Golden Drachma?"

"It used to be the Greek Currency." Mukuro said, "Until they took on the Euro."

"Ah, so why do you have it?" Fran asked looking at Grover.

Grover looked at Annabeth, she only said that it was something very useful to them and to not ask any more questions…. To that it only made Fran ask a lot more questions. Mammon slapped a hand over Fran's mouth, annoyed by him now. She wanted the money, it could still be very useful if you know the right people… she happens to know the right people as well.

Accepting the payment she told them "His eyes are cool and Loyal." Was all she told them as she left, allowing them to piece the rest together themselves. Bel only grinned as he turned away from the others besides the young demigods and showed them his eyes before he followed Mammon.

"So Squalo, if we ever get into a war so you say… would you be willing to help a brother out?" Percy asked looking up at the older man.

Squalo turned to Xanxus; the man only stared at Squalo, red eyes locking with gray eyes. "VOI you damn right we will!"

"Long haired Commander can you really say that without Boss giving the okay?"

"Shut up Fran."

"Owe," Fran replied in a blank tone when he was stabbed in the head with Squalo's sword. "Master Long haired Commander stabbed me," Fran whined, Mukuro stabbed Fran as well.

"Shut up Fran." Fran only frowned when he felt the spiked of Mukuro's trident in his hat, as well as Squalo's sword… it was soon added by knives Bel threw at him. Everyone loved stabbing him.

Percy held a finger up and was about to say something, but seeing that the boy was still alive he closed his mouth and looked away. "TRASH LETS GO!" Xanxus shouted.

Squalo only gave Percy a card that had the Varia Emblem and a number. Percy held a finger up as he reached in his pocket for his own card and handed it to Squalo. Annabeth gave Percy a look.

"Ciao." Was the only thing Squalo said as he left.

Percy stared at the words for a while, "what's Vongola and Varia?" Percy asked. Grover took the card, and looked at it.

He shrugged and handed it to Annabeth, "Vongola means clam Varia is a Miscellany, especially of literary works." She said as she passed the card to Clarisse. She didn't seem to care much as she gave it Nico.

Nico flipped the card over and saw that a different Emblem was on it, the boy thought it was cool, two shotguns crossing with what looked like many different waves of water. Above the two guns was a clam with wings. Then a banner was at the bottom that held VONGOLA on it. There was a crest with a bullet set in the middle of the whole thing.

"Guys, this is awesome!" The boy exclaimed as he handed showed them the back. They didn't even bother looking at the back.

"What's so important about a clam?" Clarisse asked annoyed of being there.

The others only shrugged as they turned to Nico, "time to go?" Nico let out a sigh as he nodded and everyone grabbed a hold of his jacket as they shadow traveled home.

* * *

"Hey Squ-Chan what did Percy give you?" Lussuria asked. Squalo took the card out of his pocket and looked at it.

The card said _"Delphi Strawberry Service." _and it had a phone number below that, with a lightning bolt, trident, and a three headed dog was there. As well as many different symbols but those three were the biggest ones. There were also Greek writing, but Squalo couldn't make it out.

Squalo handed it to Lussuria, "Delphi Strawberry Service. I have never heard of it."

"Ah it's in American so it must be in America… oh look it says where it's located. Long Island, New York." Lussuria said as he looked at it, "Oh look at the Motto that's so…interesting…"

Bel took the card from Lussuria, "it's also in Greek." He informed the Sun. "It says _Camp Half-Blood. __Keeping Young Heroes Safe from Harm (Mostly) For Over Three Millennia." _

Mammon stood on her tip-toes and looked over Bel's shoulder. She wasn't the best at Greek, unlike Bel but she could understand that some of those words indeed said what he spoke to them. "He's telling the truth."

"We really should have made Greek a language we should know before joining." Squalo complained as he took the card from the Young Prince. "You got lucky brat." Bel only grinned.

"Ushishishi," Bel snatched the card and took off with Mammon, Squalo did a double take before he charged after the two, sword out ready to kill Bel.

Lussuria only giggled as he went to cook dinner Levi put the beach stuff away while Xanxus returned to his room. Fran only blinked as he tried to remember how he had ended up in the Varia house hold… again… but he was ignored so he thought it would be best to just turn around and leave before they realize he is even there.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, and that is really what Varia means, I looked it up and All. You would think it was something cooler... anyways! **

**I asked my sister who should have won the four way battle, and she replied with "YAMAMOTO!" When I asked "Just Yamamoto?" Her simply reply was "Yamamoto wins all." Which I agree to.  
**

**The Scene I wrote this over was the Moe Squalo scene. It wasn't like the other version I wrote since Luce, Mammon, Fon, Fran, and Mukuro.  
**

**Poor Fran, always getting Stabbed. Stop being so stab-able! So the Demigods have friends in the Mafia yet they don't know they are Mafia... if they ever go into war this will be interesting... I hope the Vongola family can see though The Mist.  
**

**Well that's all I have to say. R&R, you just might get a Squalo or Percy.  
**


End file.
